brick by boring brick
by Thego
Summary: inspired by the lyrics (paramore). centered around rade. sideships: cabbie, bade.


_she lives in a fairytale, somewhere too far for us to find_

_forgotten the taste and smell of a world that she's left behind_

Cat hummed a melody softly in her seat as she gazed down at her history book, diligently taking notes.

"Cat?" Robbie called from his seat behind her. She turned around to look at him.

"Hey Robbie," she smiled.

"Hey... what happened to your hair?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, didn't Jade cut it all off yesterday? How come it grew back so quickly?"

"Uh..." Cat furrowed her brows in confusion. "Oh!" she laughed as she remembered what he was walking about, causing the teacher to look up. "No. Jade just put a bald cap over my head so I'd think my hair was all gone. I didn't notice until this morning."

"Ah," Robbie leaned back to get back to his studies. Clever Jade. Everyone knew Jade was someone to be feared, but only her close friends knew she had a soft spot when it came to the little red-headed girl seated in front of him.

That redheaded girl sitting in front of him. Robbie smiled a little as his gaze flickered up, admiring the back of her head as she worked, oblivious to his stare. Cat was different. She was beautiful, sweet, cheerful and adorable. What more could he want? With a sigh, he forced his eyes back down to his textbook and took notes half-mindedly. He had almost finished writing her a song. The first song he had ever written for a girl, actually. It was nerve-racking, but very exciting at the same time.

He was just stuck on a few more lines... hopefully he'd get it done by the end of the week, and have sung it to her soon after. The bell snapped him out of his daydream. Robbie closed his book, swung his backpack over one shoulder, and picked up Rex from where he was positioned against the leg of his seat. He watched Cat scamper out of the classroom before following behind at a slower pace, following to his favorite period of the day- lunch. There he was able to talk with Cat without having to worry about learning.

"So, I've got to direct a student movie for next Saturday night's showcase, big project grade," Beck explained to the group as they sat around their usual table. "I was thinking of casting Tori, Cat, and Jade for the main roles, if you guys are up for it," he said, glancing around the table at the three girls.

"Sure!" Tori agreed.

"Okay!" Cat exclaimed

"Whatever," Jade stared at her salad.

Beck glared at her a moment, concluding that her response was closer to a yes than a no. He cleared his throat and smiled at the other two. "Great, thanks," he said, digging three scripts out of his backpack and distributing them appropriately. "Cat, you'll be Sasha, Tori, you're Sofia, and Jade, you'll be Tawni," he said the last bit a little forcibly, receiving a scowl from someone at the table. "We start filming Monday."

"Awesome," Tori said, flipping through and skimming the script. "This looks cool."

"But wait-" Cat stared at the front cover. "This says, 'The Blonde Squad.'"

"Yeah," Beck replied. "See, it's called that because it's about three crime fighting blonde girls."

"But none of us have blonde hair," Cat replied, holding up a strand of her red hair and looking confused.

"Right, but you'll be wearing wigs," Beck explained.

"Do you have a wig master?" Robbie piped up.

"Hmm?" Beck turned to look at Robbie.

"You know, someone to work the wigs. I'm a professional when it comes to hair. I do my sister's all the time," Robbie credited himself.

"What else is Robbie gonna do with his time?" Rex contributed.

"Lots of things!" Robbie protested.

"Uh... no, actually that'd be great," Beck responded. "Now all I gotta do is find a parrot."

"A parrot?" Tori gave him a weird look.

"Well, my grandma has a parrot..." Andre began reluctantly. "But I'm not so sure how she'd feel about you using it."

"Oh, you-"

"My brother found a parrot once," Cat interrupted. "He wanted to bring it home with us, but the person working for the airplane company said he couldn't, so he ate in instead," she finished the story and smiled, twirling a strand of bright hair around one finger.

"He ate the parrot?" Robbie smiled as he tried to get clarification. He was the only one who looked interested in what she was saying.

"Yeah, but only the middle part," Cat said. Then she sighed. "Its not alive anymore." Jade glanced from Robbie to Cat before she narrowed her eyes, looking a little distant in her thoughts. "I'm gonna go get a burrito," Cat got up from the table, trotting towards the Grub Truck.

"I'll come with," Robbie volunteered, putting Rex down on the bench and following her quickly. Jade tucked a strand of raven hair behind her ear as she busied herself looking over the script.

"Hey, Cat, wait up!" he shouted as he picked up his pace to catch up with her. "I'll pay," he told Festus once he reached the Grub Truck.

"Aw, Robbie, that's so sweet," Cat smiled happily at him as he handed Festus cash in exchange for Cat's burrito.

"Its no problemo, Kitty-Cat," Robbie smiled back. He'd do anything just to see her light up like that. Cat giggled at the pet name, walking back to the table with him, a little spring in her step.

"Guys, Robbie just paid for my lunch," Cat announced when they got back to the table, sitting down next to him. "Isn't he sweet?" There was a general murmur of agreement from everyone around the table. Everyone except Jade, that is.


End file.
